I don't care if you can't cook
by Chelsieobsessed1980
Summary: Charles is rushing to his cottage expecting a delicious dinner from his wife, but once again she managed to surprise him ;-)


I DON'T CARE IF YOU CAN'T COOK

**This is a very naughty moment with Chelsie. My version of the whole cooking mess we had in season six. I have to admit that this story is also partly inspired by Phyllis Logan Youtube interview, when asked about Chelsie and their late evenings with Sherry drinks she said: "Maybe we should have just one too many and see where that leads" So let's find out ;-)**

**Charles is rushing to his cottage expecting a delicious dinner from his wife, but once again she managed to surprise him ;-)**

**Hope you will enjoy the story and leave a review if you find it interesting ;-) Thanks in advance. Rated strong M (only for the really brave ones). **

Elsie was sitting by the kitchen table at her cottage slowly sipping Sherry, buried in her gloomy thoughts. The whole situation with her, Charles and the cooking has really taken its toll on her. She had never expected that marriage life can be that difficult at times. Charles's constant complaint remarks about her cooking were driving her mad recently. She poured herself another glass, thinking about the possible solution for the situation. The warmth of the drink was slowly filling her body, she knew that she had too many of it this night but she didn't care. Savoring with the taste she finally came to the idea how to solve this mess. The idea that popped into her mind was crazy, exciting and incredibly sensual, but she had a feeling that it can work. She will show Charles that there are more than one way that a woman can please her husband. After all, she did not live in a sack...

At the same time Charles was heading back home from Abbey, with steady but quick paces, as it began to rain shortly after he left the house and the rain was getting heavier. He unfold his umbrella and wondered what he will find at home-will there be a delicious dinner waiting for him? After all, earlier that day he asked Elsie if they can have a quiet, home dinner together, just the two of them. He knew that the subject of cooking was sensitive, because he wasn't always pleased with Elsie's way of cooking, but he promised himself that today, no matter what, he will just be happy with whatever she made for him, but he ate few light snacks at Abbey, just in case and he wasn't that hungry.

However it was good to imagine warm inside of his own house, of their house with a fire burning at the fireplace, the table filled with good food and his lovely Elsie as complement of this ideal vision.

He felt a relief the moment when he exceeded the threshold of the house, as it was really raining heavily now, he entered and put his umbrella in the corner.

"Elsie, I'm home"-he said, being happy that he is now in his warm house, instead of this pouring, cold rainy weather outside. "Are you there darling?"

"Charles, you are finally here love. I've been waiting so long for you"-Elsie said with a warm, soft voice, cuddling to him and kissing him gently. "I've missed you"

"Mmmm...what a nice welcome from my beautiful wife..I've missed you too my sweetheart..What am I sensing? Were you tasting Sherry without me?"

"Well..maybe a little..You don't mind that, do you? Oh you are soaking wet honey. Go and take those clothes off or you'll catch cold. I will prepare you a warm bath."

"Thank you darling. The weather is really dreadful."

He took a quick glance at the dinner table and to his disappointment he didn't saw, what he was expecting to see-no traces of delicious dinner, actually there was no dinner at all.

"Oh..I thought that we were planning to have the dinner together tonight. Do you need my help? Are you preparing something?"

"Don't worry Charles. By the time that you will finish your bath everything will be ready for you"-Elsie upraised herself again and gave her husband another sweet and tasteful kiss. Just please be hurry."

"In that case I'll do it as fast as I can."

"I'll be waiting.." she said smiling at him. There was something disturbing about her smile, that made Charles think that this evening will be different than any others, so he rushed to the bathroom to finish his bath as quickly as he possibly could...

Meanwhile Elsie rushed into their bedroom, to go through her wicked plan. She changed in a flash, wearing a stunning black satin night-gown, black garters and black stockings. The set of clothes that revealed more than it covered. She released her hair because she knew how much Charles adores her with a release hair and took a glance at herself in the mirror. Yes-she thought, this is something that will show him that married life is not all about kitchen and dinners. The blood was running quickly through her vain and an amount of an alcohol that she drunk earlier, helped her to cope with her idea. She swiftly went back to the kitchen and leaned against the kitchen table, waiting impatiently for Charles to join in.

"Elsie"-she heard his voice coming from inside the bathroom-"you won't mind if I will eat the dinner in my bathrobe. I don't feel like changing again now."

"Of course that I don't mind Charles. You can eat in your bathrobe. I'm here, waiting for you. I'm ready now.."-she answered.

"Finally I get to spent a quiet evening with my lovely wife. That is all I've been wait..."-he added heading to he kitchen, but stopped in the middle of the sentence, taken aback by what he saw. Instead of the kitchen table filled with delicious food, he saw his wife wearing this incredible set of clothes which made his jaw dropped. He stood there in half way, not being able to move on...

"Elsie..I...I thought..that we...that we are going to have dinner together..That you are ready..that.."

"I'm ready Charles...As ready as I have never been before love. Ready to do some tasting. Ready for you.."-she purred with a seductive voice.

"Ohh..I...you...we..."-he just couldn't submit a sentence, looking at his amazingly enticing wife. Her body, that clothes and this vision caused vibrations inside his brain...

"Oh stop stammering Charles and come here to me..Otherwise I will have to do everything on my own"-she whispered touching herself slowly, knowing that this sight will drove him wild...

He finally managed to get near her, but he was still hypnotized watching her lustful moves.

"Elsie...love..I...you look so appealing...I just.."

"What's the matter Charles? Are you not hungry tonight? Because I'm..Very much..Hungry for you love..."-she murmured and let out her hands to drove him closer.

When she draw him near her and parted his bathrobe a little bit, she began to ran her fingers through his broad chest, looking straight at him and noticing how his eyes are getting darker with every moment of this. She put her hands on his body and slowly moved them down, like she was studying it for the very first time ,until the moment when she felt the hardness of his manhood, reacting willingly at her actions.

He couldn't take it any longer, so he leaned down and they started to kiss, openly, hungrily, with their tongues dancing around their lips. He stroked her back, causing shivers down her spine, his hands traveled along her seductive and gorgeous body, invoking a need in her for more of this. His lips went from hers to her neck, he was kissing her differently than usual, not as light, not as gently, but roughly, hungrily-she felt that his desire is so much deeper, uncontrollable...He was licking her neck, sucking it, that drove her completely mad...

"Oh Charles..hmmmm...yes...You are after all hungry tonight...I can feel that love..."

"Els...you wicked, Scottish witch...I can't believe what you are doing to me..This is madness..."

"Really Charles? Do you want me to stop that? I can stop and go make a dinner for you instead"...

-she said with a flash in her eyes.

"Oh no you won't. I won't let you go anywhere now..my wild, lustful wife..Now you are mine.."

They kissed again passionately and parted for a moment to take a breath.

Determined to drove him over the edge this night, Elsie who was sitting on the table, suddenly lied down, showing him all of her delicious body, in her night gown, giving him signal that she is all his, inviting him to whatever he wanted to do with her.

"Charles. I'm all yours now...however you want me. Just take me and do whatever you want to do with me and I will obey, as I promised you at the altar"...

Hearing those words Charles blood boiled.. He lost all the rest of his control and kissed all her body fervently. His lips just wondered around as he couldn't get enough of her, kissing, licking and tasting as much as he could taste at once and she was lying on the table, writhing with pleasure, shivering under the touch of his lips and his hot breath and moaning loudly...

"Oh God...Charles..please..oh..."

She instinctively spread her legs widely letting him lay between her thighs and he threw off his bathrobe and felt the incredible hot and wetness of her centre, which caused a groan of delight from his throat...

"Elsie...my baby...My beautiful one...you are so hot...Oh God how I want you...like never before..

I can't take anymore of this..Let's go to bed love...I need you now.."

"No Charles"-she said decisively, rising herself up, she embraced him and whispered hotly to his ear:"Not to bed. Not this time. I want you here...Have me here..on the table..Please..."

"Oh... Mrs Hughes... I don't know how but you managed to sound it a little risque..."-he said smiling, just to break the tension a bit.

"So what if I did? We are getting on mr Carson... We can afford to live a little"...

"You wicked temptress...You are so wild...So not like you..."

"Don't you like it? Don't you want me to be like that Charles?"-she whispered huskily..

Elsie took off her satin gown and she wrapped her legs around his body, pressing her centre against his penis, which caused him to moan...

"Oh God Els...yes..I want you like that..I want you all..now..."

"Then take me here and now...I can't wait any longer my love...I need you deep inside me...right now..."-she begged.

She lied on the table again, sliding to the edge of it, just to give him the best angle to enter her and she gasped deeply, when she felt a tip of his manhood on her centre. He teased her for a while, just to see her reaction. Her beautiful, naked body, inflamed with the desire, her eyes slightly shut, her lips parted, gasping for air-it was the most desirable sight of his wife that he seen so far. She was a willing and bold mistress ever since their wedding night, but this was something that he had never experienced before with her. The mixture of madness and wild desire, that outdone his wildest dreams.

Not being able to wait anymore, he entered her easily, as she was so incredibly wet. He started to move inside her, still watching her sensational body. Groaning with every move that he made inside his beloved woman-she was so wet and tight, clenching around him-it felt like paradise...

"Mmmm...Charles...Deeper..Harder...Oh..Just like that...Give me more of this...Oh love..."

Elsie moaned, losing control, felling his pulsing penis inside her..So deep as never..This new angle really gave them both an incredible experience...

"Elsie..God...that is amazing...You are amazing..."

For Charles this was so surreal- the woman of his dreams changed into this wicked creature, so full of lust. He pressed himself near her, wanting to feel her lips, her tongue inside his mouth, along with this delightful movements-they were kissing and licking each other willingly, while their hips were moving together, united in one, primal need.

Elsie suddenly rose from the table wrapping her legs and her arms tightly around her husband. She nestled her head into his neck and her lips whispered into his ear:

"Charles...the way you fuck me tonight is so unique...I've dreamed of you being like this...I can't anymore...I'm gonna...Oh Charles! Yes!...Ohhhh...love...Yes!"-Her voice went from whispering to shouting as she reached her orgasm. That was the strongest and the most amazing orgasm ever. She was trembling all over, but managed to keep up with herself because she was clinging to his body.

Hearing the words that made his blood boiled Charles was still thrusting in her roughly but her release set his own free.

"Oh Elsie...oh love..oh yes!"

His body was shuddering, just like hers few moments ago, he felt like the earth was moving and he gently collapsed on her, exchanging a gently, loving kisses between them.

"I love you so much Charles..."-she whispered softly into his ear.."Are you happy about today's dinner?"

"I love you too Elsie...So much my love..That was...I can only say one thing darling- from now on I really don't care if you can't cook"...

She smiled to herself wickedly, knowing that the plan worked exactly how she wanted it to be and their lips met again-this time with a slow, tender kisses full of love...

**So this is it. I've done this and now I really need a glass of an icy water just to get back to my balance ;) I'm hoping that at least some of you will have fun reading this.**

**As usual: I do not own the characters because JF does (sigh), but I suspect that Charles and Elsie (or maybe even Jim and Phyllis), would prefer me to own them-a girl can dream ;-)**


End file.
